F is for Floor Ice Cream
by n00dl3gal
Summary: A drabble-ish thingy dedicated to my #1 shipping, Piridi. All kinds of themes and junk. Rated K plus for some slightly sensuous situations (try saying that three times fast). May be continued at a later date- for now, however, it's done. 26 in total, one for each letter of the alphabet.


My first attempt at writing drabbles. I think most of these have turned out pretty well. I tried to use a variety of themes and moods.

Thanks to Konpeki Rei for betaing, even though not much had to be done.

* * *

A- Angel

No pun intended, he was her guardian angel.

B- Brat

Yeah, she acted kinda bratty, but Pit always knew how to calm her down. Sometimes you didn't even have to give her what she wanted.

C- Chaos Kin

Seeing his wings burnt to the bone like that- the image still haunted her nightmares.

D- Dark

She cared for Pit deeply, yet she couldn't help but think that his clone was beautiful as well.

E- Elephant in the Room

The elephant in the room was frequently his weapon. Most couples don't need to arm themselves before dinner, but in their case...

F- Floor Ice Cream

It was common knowledge that the thing Pit thought was the sweetest was floor ice cream. This was before he started dating Viridi, however- after that, the sweetest thing in the world to him were her kisses.

G- Green

The Goddess of Nature, ironically, hated the color green- it was the color of _her _hair. What she hated even more was that jealousy was called "seeing green."

H- Hot Spring

She still couldn't figure out just what was so great about them. That didn't mean she didn't install one in her temple.

I- Immortal

The best part about being immortal was that "together forever" took on a whole new meaning.

J- Jokes

The jokes he told were corny and horrible, but she laughed every time.

K-Kill

She was a helpless romantic around him. And she would kill him if he told anybody.

L- Love

The best moment of Pit's life was hearing her say "I love you, too" for the first time. Viridi's best moment was the sentence before his.

M- Marry

When he proposed, she would have thought she was no longer immortal and had died from joy.

N- Numbskull

Numbskull, dweeb, idiot, dork, Pitty- they may not be the best pet names, but he loved them anyway.

O- Oval

Staring into her oval eyes, he saw every plant and animal of the world reflected in them. He would fall into them, gazing for hours, until she blinked. Then he would just stare at her and all her beauty.

P- Power of Fight

He gave her everything she wanted, she just wished she could do the same for him and let him fly on his own.

Q- Queen

She dreamt she was the queen of the world. At least, she thought, she was the queen of _his _world.

R- Reset Bombs

That was his greatest fear: that every time he did something special, she would go off like her most famous weapon in anger from his efforts.

S- Secrets

Was it really so bad that he kissed Lady Palutena too? Why did she insist he keep it a secret from the younger goddess?

T- Temple

His favorite place to be was her home, especially after she built a hot spring for his own personal use.

U- Umbrella

Despite his childishness, he would be a gentleman and carry her umbrella whenever it rained on their dates.

V- Victory Song

Don't tell anybody, but she secretly had his victory song as her ringtone.

W- Wings

Viridi wasn't often in danger- she had the Forces of Nature to protect her- but she always felt safest when he wrapped his wings around her in an affectionate embrace.

X- Xylophone

It seemed only fitting that he should be proficient in playing such an absurdly named instrument.

Y- Yelled

She yelled way too much. And he yelled back twice as much. It's a wonder they haven't blown out each others' eardrums.

Z- Zero Tolerance

She had zero tolerance for the humans, but with his help, she started to let them get away with their crimes. As long as he was with her, mankind was safe.

* * *

I may just write more drabbles for Piridi, but I'm not sure right now. What I _am _sure I'll be doing is starting a new Kid Icarus epic called "Identity." This is going to be the most dramatic, angsty, sci-fi, and longest thing I've ever written. Expect it within a few months- school is keeping me busy, plus I want to write several chapters before publication.

Until then, stay upbeat. Or else you're dead meat.


End file.
